disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Nokk
Der Nokk ist ein Charakter im Film Die Eiskönigin II und ist ein mystischer Wassergeist, der die Form eines Pferdes annimmt und die Kraft des Ozeans nutzt, um die Geheimnisse des verwunschenen Walds zu bewachen.Nick Romano (11. Juni 2019): „Frozen 2 trailer takes Anna and Elsa on a journey North into the unknown“. Entertainment Weekly (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. August 2018. Hintergrund Der Nokk ist einer der vier Elementargeister des verwunschenen Walds, die anderen sind der Feuergeist Bruni, die Erdriesen und der Windgeist Gale. Wie die anderen Geister lebte der Nokk einst in friedlicher Einheit mit dem Stamm der Northuldra und gewährte den Menschen Reisen über seine Gewässer und im Gegenzug hielten die Northuldra die Geister in Ehrfurcht. 34 Jahre vor Beginn des Films machten der Arendelle-König Runeard und seine Delegation eine Wanderung in den Wald. Als Zeichen des Friedens bot er an, einen Damm zu bauen. Aber in Wahrheit war dies eine aufwändige Verschwörung des verräterischen Königs, der versuchte, den Stamm und seine Verbindung zur Magie zu beseitigen. Als Runeard den Anführer der Northuldra ermordete, brach zwischen den Gruppen ein Krieg aus, bei dem Runeard getötet wurde. Der Konflikt machte die Geister wütend, die sich gegen die Menschen wandten, denen sie einst geholfen hatten. Bald darauf erfasste ein mächtiger Fluch den verzauberten Wald mit einem undurchdringlichen Nebel, der alles in sich aufnahm. Damit die Geister in ihren befriedeten Zustand zurückkehren konnten, mussten die Auswirkungen von Runeards Aktionen korrigiert werden, aber nur durch einen Bruch des Dammes, die den Konflikt auslöste, konnte der Fluch aufgehoben werden. Aussehen Der Nokk ist ein Elementargeist, der die Form eines Pferdes aus Wasser annimmt. Er hat weiße Augen, die leuchten und zwei kleine Ohren. Sein Schwanz und seine Mähne sind ebenfalls aus Wasser. Auftritte ''Die Eiskönigin II Olaf trifft auf den Nokk|thumb|left|250px Als Elsa eine mysteriöse Stimme wahrnimmt, die nach ihr ruft, macht Elsa die Geister auf ihre Anwesenheit in Arendelle aufmerksam. Als Reaktion darauf manipulieren die Elementargeister ihre jeweiligen Elemente in Arendelle – der Nokk entzieht seinerseits das gesamte Wasser in den Wasserleitungen und Brunnen des Königreichs. Dies zwingt das Volk aus Arendelle zu flüchten, um nicht selbst zu Schaden zu kommen. Die Königin und ihre Schwester Anna erfahren von Pabbie, dass sie in den verwunschenen Wald reisen müssen, um die bitteren Geister zu besänftigen und das Königreich zu retten. Elsa reitet den Nokk|thumb|250px Nachdem Elsas Gruppe den Wald betreten hat, zeigt sich der Nokk Olaf kurz, als dieser in einen Teich schaut und feststellt, dass der Nokk ihn anstarrt, wobei er sich erschreckt. Später trifft er auf Elsa, als sie versucht, das Dunkle Meer zu durchqueren. Der Nokk versucht Elsa daran zu hindern, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, und versucht sie zu ertränken. Elsa nutzt jedoch ihre Kräfte, um seine Angriffe abzuwehren und erschafft schließlich Zügel, um den Nokk zu reiten und ihn schließlich zu zähmen. Der Nokk trägt sie dann nach Ahtohallan, wo er sich auflöst, nachdem sie von ihm gegangen ist. Als Anna König Runeards Damm zerstört und so den Fluch aufhebt, wird Elsa wiederbelebt und fällt ins Meer. Sie wird von dem Nokk geborgen, der Elsa nach Arendelle bringt, wo sie die durch die Zerstörung des Staudamms ausgelöste Welle daran hindern können, das Königreich zu zerstören. Danach beschließt Elsa im verwunschenen Wald zu bleiben, da sie entdeckt hat, dass sie der fünfte Geist ist. In den folgenden Monaten bleibt der Nokk einer der engsten Begleiter von Elsa. Sie friert gelegentlich seinen Körper zu reinem Eis ein, damit er an sich auf dem Land fortbewegen kann. In der letzten Szene reiten Elsa und der Nokk durch den Wald in Richtung Ahtohallan. Galerie Konzept von Elsa und dem Nokk.jpg|Konzept von Elsa und dem Nokk Elsa und der Nokk 2.png Elsa und der Nokk 3.png Elsa kämpft gegen den Nokk.png|Elsa kämpft gegen den Nokk Quellen *Die Eiskönigin II'' Einzelnachweise Navigation en:The Nokk Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Charaktere) Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Helferlein & Gute Geister Kategorie:Nebencharaktere